Silent Men
by ChowHound
Summary: little Ginko used to watch little Jin pratice training in a secluded part of the woods, One day Jin catchs him and it goes on from there... Yaoi/shounen-ai one-shot with epilogue


**Hello! Yes, ChowHound is making stories I'm just alittle stuck on _Happy conscious_**

Ginko yawned as Nogasi closed their mushi learning lesson for today. He was glad it was over now, because it was only evening, just enough time to see _him_. "Alright Ginko you can go and play but come back before sunrise."

Ginko nodded and scurried off out of the trees and into the village nearby. During his travels he had meet people that also travel to different village, for mushi-training or otherwise. While in a different village Ginko came across a handsome boy, a little bit older than he was.

He was training to become a samurai and Ginko found him practing out in a secluded part outside the village. Ginko used to just set there in a hidden space and watch him skillful swing his sword.

Ginko always loved to gaze the boy's face, it's was like he was trying to kept a stoic face, but when he missed up he could help but have a disappointed look on his face. "Damn, it's just not enough."

Ginko giggled alittle bit louder than he wanted too, making the young man somewhat cousiness of someone's presences and began to look around, even drawing his sword to stance."Who's out there?! I already told you I know no thing more of what I have already told you!"

Ginko gasped, causing the black-haired boy's to look in his direction. Ginko suddenly panicked and next thing he knew the tip of the boy's sword on his nose.

"S-s-sorry I d-didn't mean to d-d-disturb y-you." Ginko choked out. The boy sighed and drew back his sword. "It's alright, it's...nothing" the boy sighed again then walked over to where he was practicing and started over again.

Ginko slowly controlled his breathing back to normal and returned watching the boy. He felt kind of awkward doing this again without getting anything about the boy out of that situation. So Ginko thought alittle small talk was in order.

Ginko walked towards the boy but stopped when a small tree branch got cut off right in front of him. Then Ginko began:

"So, what's your name?"

The boy stopped what he was doing and turned around to the white-haired boy. "It's Jin"

"Oh well hello Jin I'm Ginko" Ginko stepped a bit forward and his knees began to feel like jelly under the boy's gaze."Do you live around here, Jin?"

"Not officially, I you would say" Jin still looked at the boy.

"So then do you travel?"

"Only between a few villages."

"Really I travel too, but we go to many more places because mushi are all over the place."

"Mushi?" Jin sounded alittle confused. Ginko explained to Jin mushi and what they are and that he was a mushi magnet. After all that Jin nodded in understanding, then smiled down at Ginko. Ginko smiled back at him, trying hard not become flustered.

Soon the two boys just sat there on the mossy ground in silence, the other sercetly hoping for the one sitting next to him would stike up a question.

_Should I tell him a I like him?_ Ginko thought then shook his head. _No I just met the guy, I goodness would should I say?_

As Ginko had a fight with himself inside his mind Jin looked down at the boy towards why he was so silent and saw him blushing. _What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Did he do something he's embrassed of or..._

Jin smirked and got up. Ginko saw this and immedaitly snapped out of his thoughts and got up too. "So Ginko, Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ginko blushed deeply. "Nonono, I mean, No..." Jin snickered alittle, then seductivaly walked over to Ginko and whispered in his ear "Then you won't feel bad if I did this"

Before Ginko could register what he just said Jin pressed his lips roughly up aganist Ginko's and pushed him onto a tree trunk.

Jin roamed his hands all over Ginko's body, until he found a large bugle between his legs which he began to fondle.

Ginko was still in confusion, does...Jin like him back? Does Jin wanna be with him? Ginko snapped out of his thoughtsand moaned when he felt something warm wrap around his semi-hard length.

Jin lightly cackled. "Horny, are we?" Ginko looked up at Jin with pleading eyes. "Is there something you want, Ginko?" Jin just stared blankly at Ginko. "P-p-plea-se m-mor-re" he choked out, but Jin still looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"P-please...M-more" Ginko said with little patince in his voice. Jin smiled and immediatly pulled down Ginko's pants, revealing his now hard hissed and moaned as Jin wrapped his tongue around it, then swallowed it whole.

Ginko felt so heated, so electrifed that he had a hard time trying to keep down his load. Jin looked up at Ginko to see his troubled face. "Hard time keeping it down?" Ginko despartly shook his head, Jin smiled and then placed a warm firm hand on Ginko.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked teasingly, then squeezed Ginko's penis, Ginko lost tolerance and unload onto Jin, who licked everybit off his face.

"Whoa Ginko you do taste wonderful" Jin purred. Ginko stand there grasping, his body temparture cooling down, but he didn't feel satsifed. Jin looked over at Ginko, still seeing arousment in his eyes.

Before any of the two boys could say anything else a faint yell cut through the trees. _Jin!_

The man the name belonged to scolded at it. The he sighed "That's Taiki, I forget to tell you I'm traveling to the village in the east tonight."

"Oh" Ginko said as he pulled up his pants, Jin walked over and kissed him passonitely. "Hope I get to see you around see during one of my travels."

Jin ran and Ginko sighed as he looked up at the moon. He just stood there for a moment, then realized the moon meant night time. "Oh no, I told Nosagi I would just be out for a few hours."Ginko whined as he ran ot of the trees and towards the wooden inn.

After being scolded by Nosagi, Ginko was happy that they were going to the Akira, the small village next to village in the east, or Azuma tommorrow.

* * *

Ginko slowed down as soon as he saw little village houses and people siting out lasily in front of them, relaxing.

Some stared at Ginko as he walked though, remaking how werid his white hair was or how bright green his eye was. Ginko could care less about them, all his mind was foucused on was finding Jin.

Ginko went into the busy part of the village hoping to see Jin,but was lost in the crowds of people.

Ginko sighed and deceied to take a one-minute breather on a field of grass. A humble old man walked up to Ginko. "Are you looking for something there sport?" he voice was soft, but crispy.

Ginko looked up at the old man. "yeah, have you seen a kid around here with black hair in a pointy tail and a blue kinomo with a bunch of diamond designs on it?"

The old man stared in the sky for a mintue, mumbling to himself, then smiled down at Ginko. "You must be talking about the star pupil of the kenjustu dojo, I believe his name was Jin..."

"That's it!" Ginko cheered."Do you know where the dojo is?"

"Of course, actally I was just walking over there myself, wanna come along."

"Sure." Ginko smiled. Oh boy was he gonna suprise Jin when he got there. Ginko could see the look on his face when he says hello to him in front of his friends. _Wow who is that? Jin does he know you? Are you to seeing each other._

Ginko grinned even wider at the thoughts, then he heard the old man call someone's name so he looked up to see how it was.

On the steps of the dojo sit a middle-aged man smoking a kiseru, he looked in the dircetion of where his name was called and smiled.

"Ichiro, How's it going?!" He walked down the stairs to meet the old man. " Enshirou, I'm doing fine."

Enshirou looked down at Ginko. "and how's this?"

"Oh just a lad who wanted to see your star pupil, Jin" Enshirou then studied Ginko. "You wanna see him, what is he? Your big brother's rival or something, if he is then he can forget about a rematch."

The two men laughed at the joke, but Ginko shook his head. "No, I'm just his friend." Ginko tried to keep from blushing when he said the word 'friend'. Enshirou and Ichiro stopped laughing and shared an shocked experssion then retured their gaze back to Ginko.

"D-did you say friend?" Ichiro choked out, Ginko looked wide-eyed. "Y-yeah?"

Then Enshirou began to laugh, it was a hearty kind of laugh, one that made tears roll down his eyes. When he was finished he wiped the tears from his eyes and went up the stairs of the dojo.

Ginko looked up at Ichiro. "Why was he laughing?" Before he could answer that Enshirou quickly came down the steps and him and Ichrio qucikly left.

Ginko looked back up at the dojo to see Jin walking slowly down them. "Hey Jin!" Ginko waved to him, when Jin looked at Ginko he quicked his pace down the steps. "Ginko-" Jin said as he stepped down the last step, then he walked over to the white-haired boy.

"-what are you doing here?" Ginko smiled and got closer to the other. "Well me and Nosagi were staying the next village over so I wanted to come over and see you."

Jin smiled and bented down to kiss Ginko. It felt so heated, like Jin's lips were on fire, just like it did the first time. Ginko pushed closer to Jin, trying to pleasure him by rubbing his knees up aganist Jin's thighs.

Jin had hint of what Ginko was doing and pushed closer also. Then Jin broke off the kiss. "W-we stood go someplace else."

Before Ginko could protest, Jin dragged him deep within the trees. When they reached a selcuded part within the trees Ginko was immedaitly thrown down and Jin crawled on top of him.

Ginko blushed and kissed the tip Jin's nose. Jin smiled and began kissing and numbling on Ginko's neck. It made Ginko giggle alittle, it felt ticklish, from Jin's tongue touching his thin skin. Then Jin began to nip at nerves, Ginko stopped giggling and let out a soft moan.

The biting felt blissful, it feeling almost matched up to the first encounter. Jin undid Ginko's green kimono and slid his tongue down to his nipples. They were so soft and smooth. Ginko moaned at Jin's expcetinoally skilled tongue.

Jin moved lower and lower until he pulled down Ginko's pants, revealing his semi- hard member. He began to stroke it gently, earning a squeaky moan from Ginko. Jin smiled. "Do you want me to go further?"

Ginko shiver pleasabuly at how Jin purred those words, then nodded. Ginko closed his eyes and squealed intesnvily as he felt long, sliky finger enter inside him.

Jin pulled the fingers out and back in for a few moments then tasted them, they tasted like pure honey...he was ready.

The two men positoned themsleves for coutis, Jin looked down at Ginko and he nodded back up at him.

Jin slowly pushed himself inside the smaller male, which inturn made him moan. To Ginko it felt alittle uncomfrontable when Jin filled up inside, but soon once he adjusted himself the feeling changed.

It felt blissful, almost euphroic; Ginko had nevr felt anything like this before. The rhythm pulsed through his veins along with his heart beat, almost like they were one.

Jin moaned with all the thrusts he gave into Ginko. This was so craving, so electrfiying that Jin didn't want to stop, he had to admit, this was the first time he had ever felt this way, no one not even Enshirou's pleasure could match up to this.

This feeling wanted Jin to forget about everything, he wanted to quit his samurai lessons and he wanted Ginko to stop traveling with his master and travel with him instead.

Jin and Ginko began to feel a bulid up and soon cam at the same time; Jin, inside Ginko and Ginko, onto Jin's stomach.

The older one rolled off the little one and still on the hard earth below them. "T-t-that w-was...fun." Ginko breathed out, evening a kiss on the cheek from Jin.

Shortly afterwerds they fell asleep cuddling each other.

* * *

A warm breeze woke Ginko up from his sleep. First he wondered where he was, so he looked at his surrounding, only trees. Ginko laid eyes on Jin and smiled, but that smiled soon ended when he looked up at the sky.

"ah shit!" he cussed, it was alright twilight and it looked like he only had a couple of minutes before Nogasi woke up and they were off again.

Ginko back at Jin, He would understand why he was gone before he get a chance to say goodbye, right?

Ginko saw the tips of the sun rising, then became startled and soon ran out of the selucded location, leaving Jin alone to sleep on the ground.

But before long Jin opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky, it was already sunrise and a warm breeze brushed up agaisnted, but for some reason he wasn't warm like last night, so he looked down to see no Ginko.

Jin gave an unsual look of confusion and looked around to see if Ginko was near, but he wasn't. Jin felt an unusally sad and angered. _Where's Ginko? Why wasn't he here? Did he wake up and realize Jin wasn't the one that he wanted to give himself up to._ Jin face turned blank.

_Or did he simply just want sex? _The Jin started to smile, at how passionte he thought last night, to actally think about quiting samurai lesson to travel with some adoslenct he didn't even know, how patheic, there was no need for it, it wasn't like Ginko would acttually really care about him anyway.

Jin stood up and took a deep breath. "Well goodbye Ginko, even though your probably gone out of this village by now and I probably never cross paths with you ever again."

Jin began walking out of the area. "Master Enshirou was right having friends or even making a lover...is pointless"


End file.
